


Lüdí

by IzuHito



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuHito/pseuds/IzuHito
Summary: Enfermedades, sequia, una plaga negra de otro mundo acecha a sus habitantes... y sólo un convocado será capaz de eliminarlo.Pero algo ocurre, algo inesperado... ¿o no?





	1. La llegada.

  1. **La llegada.**



 

 El Museo Capital había abierto sus puertas. Habían estado preparando la más grande exposición de obras basadas en mitos y leyendas del mundo. Se verían pinturas, esculturas y se estarían tocando constantemente piezas musicales inspiradas en las mismas.

 

 La exposición era sin lugar, la más hermosa jamás vista. Miles de obras separadas por tipo, por artista o tema, estaban allí, todas juntas y sin embargo, la que más llamaba la atención ocupaba un salón para sí misma.

 

Un salón que pasaba inadvertido, ya que sus puertas estaban cerradas, sin nadie que se interesara por abrirlas y descubrir su interior.

 

De aquellas excursiones escolares que pasaba frente a aquel salón, un chico quedó prendado de sus puertas. Puertas macizas de madera blanca, con ángeles y demonios tallados en ella, se alzaban como la entrada de una antigua catedral.

 

Aquel chico, de cabello rubio y ojos tristes, inundados al ver tanta belleza, se separó de su grupo, guiado por sus pies, llegó hasta el interior de aquel magnífico salón.

 

Las puertas se cerraron tras él y sintió como si el mundo se quedara en un lugar aparte, detrás de ellas.

 

El salón estaba allí para él solo. Había un hermoso candelabro de lágrimas con piedras grandes y diminutas, que iluminaba mucho más de lo normal y las paredes simulaban un suave tono verde bosque con pilares adornados con enredaderas de granito.

 

Todo ello era para adornar la pintura que allí estaba.

 

Abarcaba toda la pared, de pared a pared; de suelo a techo, creando una visión increíble.

 

El marco, tenía hojas talladas que sobresalían, fundiéndose con las paredes en los extremos.

 

La pintura era un bosque pintado en su tamaño natural. Parecía un gigantesco ventanal a un mundo perdido en medio del asfalto y las nubes negras que cubrían a la ciudad como una asquerosa capa de aceite quemado en agua pura. El árbol más cercano parecía perderse en el finito del techo, y las raíces parecían a punto de tocar el mármol del suelo. El grosor de ellos era el normal y al acercarse más, se podían apreciar los detalles que daban vida a esa pintura. La luz que atravesaba las hojas, los insectos que habitaban aquel bosque y el brillo natural de todo lo que allí vivía; sin embargo, aún no se distinguían los trazos del pincel.

 

El joven se encontraba hipnotizado con aquella obra. Tanto así que se acercó aún más para intentar distinguir los trazos del pincel, que se perdían entre los detalles y en cambio aparecían más habitantes.

 

Quería ver más de cerca, incluso podía hasta imaginarse el aire húmedo y pesado de aquel lugar tan hermoso, sentir el calor húmedo en su piel, la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies...

 

El sonido de las aves...

 

Pasos que se acercaban a él...

 

Su imaginación estaba demasiado activa. Se sentía dentro de la pintura, como si estuviese de verdad en aquel bosque... pero por más que voltease sobre sí mismo para encontrar la puerta de salida, ya no estaba. No estaban las paredes, no estaba la puerta, no estaba la lámpara de lágrimas... ¡¡El suelo no estaba!!

 

Los pasos se hacían más y más sonoros, indicando que alguien estaba más y más cerca.

 

Algo se movía.

 

Algo corría hacia él.

 

Era imposible. Era imposible que se encontrara en ese lugar; ¿Dónde estaban las paredes? ¿Y la puerta?

 

Sin darse cuenta, lo que estaba corriendo hacia él, ahora estaba frente a él.

 

Era una persona encapuchada con el rostro cubierto por una máscara grotesca y demoníaca. Tenía a un chico de cabello rubio frente a él, estaba estático, observándolo medio aterrado, medio maravillado. Al ver que se movía, se puso en guardia, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

 

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Interrogó sabiendo que tal vez ésta era su oportunidad.

 

\- Qua... Quatre Winner…

 

-¡¿A qué clan perteneces?!

 

-¿Q-que...?... lo siento, no comprendo... yo solo estaba observando la pintura y...

 

A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban en la dirección en la que había llegado aquella extraña persona.

 

Quatre se sintió demasiado incómodo al ser observado con tanto detenimiento por el extraño, y sin mayores palabras fue halado por este hacia un camino desconocido, terminando ocultos bajo una pequeña cueva entre las raíces de un árbol. Por alguna razón se sentía falto de aire, y ese extraño no mejoraba las cosas. Sólo el roce de su mano, y su agarre firme le producía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y una corriente eléctrica en donde fuera que lo tocara

 

Aquel sujeto se quitó la capucha y la máscara. Podía ver de cerca sus largos y negros ojos contrastando en la oscuridad.

 

Una corriente atravesó su cuerpo, llegando a rincones que jamás pensó.

 

-Vendrás conmigo -susurró dándole a entender que debían guardar silencio.

 

Los pasos se alejaron en alguna parte, y hasta cuando desaparecieron por completo no se habían movido del lugar en el que estaban. Quatre estaba muy cerca de aquella persona que no soltaba su mano. Tal vez pensaba que iba a escapar, pero ¿A dónde?... no sabía siquiera en donde estaba.

 

El joven volvió a colocarse la horrible máscara, se acomodó la capucha y con Quatre tomado de la mano lo arrastró por senderos invisibles hasta llegar a una cueva oculta por largas ramas y largo pasto.

 

Dentro de ella la humedad era pesada. Sus pulmones se sentían pesados y le comenzó a doler la espalda cada vez que avanzaba.

 

Aún así, la mano que lo sujetaba no lo soltó en ningún instante.

 

Continuaron el camino hasta divisar una suave luz, que indicaba la salida.

 

La luz lo segó por algunos segundos, segundos en los cuales fue metido en una extraña carroza cubierta junto con la persona que lo llevaba y entonces pudo acostumbrarse a la luz.

 

Estaba sentado entre grandes cojines, con esa persona observándolo de pies a cabeza. De seguro lucía extraño para él, ya que llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar. Estaba algo hiperventilado, ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? Era inquietante la forma en que lo observaba, pero más aún eran las sensaciones que le provocaba... sintió cómo los colores se le subían al rostro.

 

Aún así, aquella máscara era tan horrible que le quitaba todo el ánimo que tenía para hablar con él. ¿Tendría respuestas?

 

De pronto la carroza se detuvo y el hombre de la máscara bajó.

 

A través de la cortina entreabierta pudo ver cómo un par de jóvenes vestidos con ropas muy simples y holgadas, tomaban la máscara y la colocaban cuidadosamente en una caja, y tomaban su capa, para guardarlas en otro lugar.

 

De pronto la cortina se abrió del todo y Quatre pudo observar con más atención a la persona que lo había llevado hasta allá.

 

Iba vestido de forma exquisita, con una larga túnica blanca y verde con bordados de oro, sobre un pantalón y zapatos verdes. Era algo mayor que él, pero aun así era joven. Una larga trenza negra, que sujetaba todo su cabello, caía por su espalda, y sus largos ojos negros le observaban de pies a cabeza. Eran tan negros que no parecían tener pupila.

 

Le extendió su mano y le ofreció una amable mirada.

 

Quatre, temeroso de la situación, aceptó la mano, intentando no reaccionar al mar de sensaciones que eso le provocaba y bajó de la carroza, para encontrarse en el interior de un enorme pasillo, con paredes adornadas con enredaderas de granito... iguales a las del salón donde se encontraba aquella pintura.

 

-Joven Winner... sea bienvenido a nuestra tierra de Lüdí... mi nombre es WuFei Chang y le serviré en todo lo que me pida.

 

Estaba en Lüdí... estaba en Lüdí... ya no estaba en casa...

 

No era una ilusión ni nada de eso...

 

El cansancio y toda la tensión acumulada le pasó la cuenta, y antes de tocar el suelo, mientras su captor extendía los brazos para evitar su caída, ya se encontraba completamente inconsciente, con sólo una pregunta rondándole la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado?

 

En la oscuridad, podía sentir cómo la mano de su madre, sujetaba con fuerza la suya, mientras frente a ellos se veía un semáforo. Estaban esperando la luz verde para cruzar la calle.

 

Le dolía el estómago, la cabeza y se sentía tan mal que no le importaba sentarse en el suelo. En ese momento iban rumbo al hospital más cercano y tenían que cruzar por la parte de la ciudad que menos le gustaba: el centro.

 

Tantos vehículos, tanta gente junta, tanto ruido... quería regresar a casa.

 

En su mano aún sentía la sensación de la mano de su madre.

 

Había tenido un sueño y de seguro todo lo anterior a su desmayo también lo había sido... pero no recordaba que su cama tuviera dosel, ni que fuera tan grande... ni que hubiera pilares...

 

El joven que se hacía llamar WuFei estaba de pie junto a uno de los pilares, observándolo atentamente.

 

-Joven Winner ¿Se encuentra bien?

 

-No era un sueño... de verdad estoy al otro lado de la pintura...

 

-¿La pintura?

 

-Yo estaba mirando una pintura gigantesca, en el museo... y entonces me encontré con usted, señor Chang...-Quatre sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón, de lo fuerte que latía. Lo escuchaba con fuerza en sus oídos, como si se le hubiera subido a la cabeza.

 

-Demos un paseo, joven Winner – el joven le hizo un ademán invitándolo a salir de la habitación, y sin saber por qué, lo siguió.

 

Los jardines eran inmensos. Había estatuas adornadas con flores por todas partes y muchos jóvenes se arrodillaban ante ellas en clara señal de oración.

 

El sol iluminaba con fuerza y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el bullicio de la gente.

 

Quatre observaba todo a su alrededor con gran interés, jamás había visto esculturas así, ni flores parecidas. El joven junto a él parecía ser paciente con él ya que se detenía seguido a observar algo con detenimiento, y lo esperaba hasta que estuviera listo para continuar marchando. Siguieron su recorrido en silencio, hasta llegar a una fuente con agua turbia.

 

-¿Agua sucia?

 

-Así es...

 

Quatre podía ver a la distancia hermosas formas y tallados por alrededor de la fuente. Estos se elevaban por la orilla y continuaban hacia el interior. Se apoyó en la orilla para intentar ver los tallados que estaban en el fondo de esta, pero el agua no se lo permitía.

 

De pronto comenzó a sentir el estómago pesado, como si hubiera comido mucho, y con unas de sus manos se cubrió la boca, pensando que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

 

WuFei se le acercó más y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, y con su otra mano tomó la mano libre de Quatre y la sumergió en el agua.

 

-¿Qué hace...?

 

-Demuéstreme que es Sandrock.

 

Quatre sin lograr comprender lo que le decía, no pudo contenerse más y junto a la fuente, sin ser soltado por WuFei, comenzó a vomitar todo lo que en su estómago había: una masa oscura y seca salía de su boca.

 

Se le secaba la garganta, pero aun así su cuerpo seguía expulsando aquella extraña sustancia que desconocía, que no recordaba haber comido si quiera.

 

Su mano fue liberada del agua y entonces dejó de vomitar. Continuó tosiendo lo que quedaba en su garganta y en su boca, y cuando terminó, unos jóvenes se acercaron a limpiar todo mientras WuFei le daba una jarra con un líquido entre blanco y gris.

 

-Por favor, beba esto. Es leche.

 

Quatre se sentía tan exhausto y adolorido, como para reclamar o intentar huir, por lo que hizo lo que le decía, y comenzó a sentirse mejor.

 

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?... – preguntó entre molesto y avergonzado -siento lo que pasó... creo que no estaba muy bien, después de todo... -el joven lo miraba fijamente con algo parecido a ¿ternura?, no estaba seguro, no lo conocía, pero sabía muy en su interior que no le haría daño.

 

-Por favor observe la fuente.

 

Quatre observó la fuente tal como le había pedido, y se encontró con que el agua estaba cristalina. Se podía ver perfectamente el tallado en el fondo de la fuente: unos extraños jeroglíficos que jamás en su vida había visto.

 

Había pasado frente a sus ojos, y en cierta forma le asombraba, pero no le parecía nada extraño.

 

-¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...?

 

-Usted lo ha hecho, Sandrock... usted podrá salvar nuestro mundo... acaba de purificar el agua de esta parte del templo a través de su cuerpo.


	2. Sandrock, la arenera.

-Por favor observe la fuente.

 

Quatre observó la fuente tal como le había pedido, y se encontró con que el agua estaba cristalina. Se podía ver perfectamente el tallado en el fondo de la fuente: unos extraños jeroglíficos que jamás en su vida había visto.

 

Había pasado frente a sus ojos, y en cierta forma le asombraba, pero no le parecía nada extraño.

 

-¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...?

 

-Usted lo ha hecho, Sandrock... usted podrá salvar nuestro mundo... acaba de purificar el agua de esta parte del templo a través de su cuerpo.

 

 

 

  1. **Sandrock, la arenera.**



 

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué está…? Yo no entiendo… Esto es una broma, estoy alucinando… no me siento bien…

 

Quatre se sentó en el césped apoyando su espalda en la fuente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que nada podía hacer, no podía despertar, no podía volver, no podía ni ponerse de pie. El sol sobre su cabeza era tan real como el joven frente a él que lo observaba detenidamente con un dejo de compasión y lástima.

 

-Le explicaré, joven Winner – WuFei se puso de rodillas junto al joven, e hizo un ademán, para que un par de sirvientes se acercaran a colocar una sombrilla sobre sus cabezas y una alfombra, en donde pusieron varias frutas y vegetales preparados de diferentes formas. – Mientras le explico, por favor, siéntase libre de comer lo que guste. Como podrá notar, nos rodean diferentes estatuas, representaciones de nuestros dioses que, combinando sus extraordinarias capacidades, han permitido nuestra existencia en este mundo… nos han enseñado a alimentarnos, a cómo obtener esos alimentos, a cómo convivir unos con otros, y con el resto de las criaturas con quienes compartimos en nuestro paso por esta vida… Entre todos ellos, está Sandrock, la arenera… fue una matriarca del desierto con la capacidad asombrosa de filtrar las insalubres aguas de los oasis. Con el pasar del tiempo, Sandrock descubrió que su capacidad había crecido, y pronto fue capaz de quitar las impurezas de los alimentos contaminados, y luego limpiar los corazones de los condenados por crímenes. Ella era jueza y verdugo… aunque limpiara sus corazones, no podía permitir que estuvieran libres de condena sólo por limpiar sus horrorosidades… - Quatre se había acomodado lo suficiente para poder comer lo que le habían ofrecido – ella se convirtió en un alma superior, capaz de todo eso y más… capaz de volver a nosotros cuantas veces fuera necesario, ya fuera en una criatura diferente a nosotros, o en una de otro mundo… pero nunca fue tan necesaria como ahora.

 

-¿A qué se refiere?

 

-Hay una filtración que proviene de alguno de los mundos a los que estamos unidos… una filtración que deja nuestra agua así, como la vio en un principio… nuestros campos ya se vieron afectados por esta filtración, hicimos todo lo que pudimos por revertir la situación, pero era demasiado…

 

Quatre observaba a su alrededor, y lo que veía era hermoso: mucho verde, paisajismo digno de palacios, lo que le decía y lo que veía, eran cosas muy diferentes.

 

-No veo nada de lo que me dice…

 

-Estamos en el templo… no verá nada de lo que le digo… cuando cruce sus puertas, verá de lo que hablo… Por ahora será mejor que descanse… por favor perdóneme por lo que le hice hacer, tenía que asegurarme de que era la criatura correcta…

 

-Que me dice del bosque… del bosque de donde me trajo.

 

-Es una ilusión.

 

-No puede ser una ilusión, ¡se podía sentir todo en ese lugar! – Quatre estaba claramente asombrado. Se habían ocultado en las raíces de un árbol… eso era real.

 

-El bosque es una ilusión creada para protegernos. Los árboles si existen, pero no como usted cree. Si se siente mejor, me gustaría mostrarle algo.

 

WuFei se incorporó y ayudó a Quatre a ponerse de pie. Aún sentía las piernas débiles, y en un acto reflejo de aferró al brazo del joven, quién puso el cuerpo algo rígido ante el contacto. Claramente había quedado débil después de la prueba, por lo que el guarda ofreció su mano libre al joven para que se afirmara, y libero su brazo para afirmarlo contra su costado, por la cintura. Lo sentía tenso, y Quatre parecía algo incómodo. Y así, abrazado a su costado, ambos caminaron sobre el césped, dejando la fuente y las estatuas atrás, aproximándose a unas gigantescas puertas de granito blancas, que tenía talladas diferentes personas y criaturas. Cuatro personas se encargaron de abrir las puertas.

 

Una leve brisa levantó una nube de polvo que por momentos distrajo del horizonte que tenían frente a ellos.

 

El suelo estaba desnudo, sin césped ni hortalizas. Había pequeñas construcciones esparcidas en los alrededores, y zonas cubiertas con mallas negras como techumbres; y más allá, a lo lejos, lo que parecía un gran muro de troncos secos.

 

-¿Por qué hay un muro tan alto?

 

-Eso no es un muro, joven Winner… ese es el bosque. Los recovecos entre las raíces y los troncos son tan reales como usted y yo… mas la vegetación ya no existe… nuestra tecnología nos permite crear ilusiones que son capaces de engañar los sentidos, sobre todo a quienes no saben de ello.

 

-¿Y esa tecnología no les sirve para purificar el agua?

 

-Podemos hacerlo… pero de las impurezas físicas… lo que nos contamina en este momento es otra cosa, y sólo Sandrock puede hacerlo.

 

Las palabras de WuFei resonaban en su cabeza… el polvo se le acumulaba en la garganta y comenzaba a pesarle el cuerpo. Se sentía muy pesado, con muchas ganas de vomitar.

 

-No me siento bien… - susurró el joven apretando con fuerza la mano con la que el guarda tomaba la suya.

 

-Joven Winner… regresemos al templo, aún no es seguro para usted.

 

Ambos regresaron al interior, y al pasar unos minutos, Quatre comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor. Su cuerpo ya no estaba tan pesado, pero su estómago seguía mal.

 

-Aún siento mi estómago pesado…

 

-Debe descansar joven Winner… en este mundo, cada paso que usted de, es muy valioso… pero su cuerpo se tiene que acostumbrar.

 

WuFei llevó a Quatre a la habitación donde había despertado. Se respiraba tranquilidad y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba, para poder ordenar en su cabeza todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, pero su mente comenzó a nublarse.

 

-Señor Chang… necesito ayuda…

 

WuFei lo aferró con fuerza y le ayudó a alcanzar la cama, luego vio que Quatre no lograba desabotonar sus ropas, por lo que le apartó las manos y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, descubriendo la pálida piel que había debajo. Estaba algo incómodo haciendo eso, pero el rostro azorado e ido de Quatre le hizo olvidar su incomodidad. Esos hermosos ojos cristalinos estaban lejos de ahí.

 

Lo recostó lentamente, le quitó el calzado y le desabrochó el pantalón, luego lo cubrió con las sábanas y bajo ellas, sólo al tacto, le quitó el resto de la vestimenta. Sin querer le rozó la tierna piel de su entrepierna con las duras telas de la ropa, y con ello a Quatre se le escapó un leve gemido… mas no hubo otro tipo de reacción.

 

WuFei pensó que el joven Winner le reprendería por ser tan torpe, o por ser tan irrespetuoso de su persona, pero sus ojos estaban mirando al techo. No reaccionaba, por lo menos no de forma consciente.

 

-¿Se siente bien, joven Winner? – WuFei intentaba captar su mirada, pero no lo lograba, estaba ido. Su primer contacto con ese mundo lo había agotado demasiado. Intentó llamar su atención nuevamente haciendo que su rostro volteara hacia él –Joven Winner, le puedo ayudar, sólo que necesito su consentimiento… no es fácil para mí, pero debo hacerlo…

 

Quatre sentía el eco de una voz profunda muy lejos de él. Se sentía cubierto por una extraña pesadez, como si el aire fuera espeso y asfixiante. Podía sentir cierta calidez que rozaba su cuerpo y que comenzaba a apartar aquel espesor que lo tenía atrapado..

 

WuFei había apartado un poco las sábanas, lo suficiente para llegar a donde quería. Frotó sus manos para que estuvieran más tibias, y las acercó a la cabeza de Quatre, masajeándole las sienes, luego el cuello, bajando por la clavícula y su pecho, trazando círculos, mientras observaba una leve reacción en Quatre quién cerraba los ojos con un suave y lánguido parpadeo, haciendo que abriera levemente los labios.

 

El joven estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y no sabía por qué. Esa criatura le hacía bajar la guardia de extraña manera, tanto así qu le costaba razonar fríamente. Sus manos temblaban levemente y sentía que la vergüenza le cubría el rostro pero debía seguir. Continuó masajeando su abdomen, y Quatre hizo un pequeño gesto en su rostro, delatando que quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido levemente, y por fin logró articular una frase

 

-¿Qué estás… haciendo…? -su voz era suave y algo rasposa, como si le costara salir de su garganta.

 

-Refuerzo su aura, para que se acostumbre pronto al lugar… si sale del templo puede ser peor.

 

-No entiendo… ¡nh! –Quatre apenas cubría su boca con una de sus manos, mientras WuFei continuaba por los costados de sus piernas –Por favor, para.

 

WuFei se detuvo en seco pensando en que le había hecho algún daño… había estado tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de la reacción que había provocado en el joven Winner. Lo cubrió rápidamente y se apartó de la cama dándole la espalda.

 

-Lo siento… será mejor que descanse… después hablaremos.-tartamudeó mientras trataba de encontrar pie para salir de la habitación.

 

Quatre estaba avergonzado y no tenía fuerzas suficientes ni para girar su cuerpo y ocultar su vergüenza, y así se quedó hasta que sintió que podía incorporarse y vestirse nuevamente después de un par de horas.

 

Tomó unas ropas que había a los pies de su cama, y se encaminó hacia donde podría ser la salida.

 

¿Qué le había pasado? Su cuerpo había reaccionado sin querer… ni le interesaban los hombres, por lo que no entendía su reacción… aunque se había sentido demasiado bien… una sensación multiplicada por diez. No tenía cara para hablar con WuFei al respecto, y sin querer se lo encontró de pie al lado de la puerta, haciendo guardia.

 

WuFei rápidamente se arrodilló ante él, y agachó la cabeza.

 

-¡Lo siento mucho joven Winner! No fue mi intención hacer lo que hice… ¡Le ruego me disculpe!

 

La primera reacción del joven fue tomar de su hombro y hacer que se levantara. Estaba claramente avergonzado, pero sin intensiones de esconderse.

 

-Por favor, no hagas eso… necesito saber… qué hiciste… -decía Quatre desviando un poco la mirada.

 

WuFei no podía evitar sentir amabilidad hacia el joven… sin querer le provocaba cosas que simplemente deseaba ignorar, ya que no podía involucrarse de ninguna manera con él. Ser indiferente con Quatre iba a ser muy difícil.

 

-Tomaremos el té en la sala de música. Allí le explicaré todo.

 

Caminaron a través de pasillos infinitos bellamente decorados con pilares y enredaderas. Los jardines estaban repletos de árboles frutales en donde sirvientes del templo recolectaban todo lo posible y lo separaban en diferentes canastas. Finalmente llegaron a una enorme habitación de techo muy alto, con varios instrumentos amontonados en un rincón y una pequeña mesa a ras de suelo. WuFei le hizo señas a Quatre para que tomara asiento mientras era servido un poco de té y postres.

 

-Me cuesta entender todo lo que está sucediendo…

 

-Joven Winner, primero debo disculparme… no ha sido la mejor de las bienvenidas… intentaré explicar todo lo que pueda… como le decía ya comprobamos que usted es una de las tantas encarnaciones de nuestra diosa Sandrock. Como tal, tiene sus capacidades… purificar, incluso el ambiente que le rodea… fuera del templo aún es muy peligroso para usted. Seguramente absorbió las malas vibraciones del ambiente… nuestra gente no es malvada, pero sí están tristes y preocupados por todo lo que está ocurriendo. Estamos perdiendo ciudadanos por enfermedades ya que no se alimentan bien, y las mismas aguas nos están matando. Yo me mantengo bien debido a que tengo una gran resistencia otorgada por los dioses… además de manipular mi aura y la de otros seres vivos, hasta cierto punto… -WuFei se mostró algo avergonzado y quedó pensativo por unos minutos- Yo… lo que hice fue… reforzar un poco su aura… con solo asomarse fuera del templo purificó una gran área sin darse cuenta, pero lo mismo lo deja demasiado... sensible… -Quatre recordó las sensaciones que le provocó el joven, y se sonrojó notoriamente- usted posee una sensibilidad muy elevada, y al purificar su sensibilidad aumenta – rápidamente WuFei se inclinó ante él haciendo una reverencia hasta el suelo- ¡Lamento mucho haberlo avergonzado! ¡Mi intensión fue la de ayudarle y nada más! ¡¡Lo siento mucho!!

 

Quatre estaba evidentemente avergonzado… nada lo había preparado para algo así… finalmente comprendía muchas cosas.


	3. Explorando.

Yo me mantengo bien debido a que tengo una gran resistencia otorgada por los dioses… además de manipular mi aura y la de otros seres vivos, hasta cierto punto… -WuFei se mostró algo avergonzado y quedó pensativo por unos minutos- Yo… lo que hice fue… reforzar un poco su aura… con solo asomarse fuera del templo purificó una gran área sin darse cuenta, pero lo mismo lo deja demasiado... sensible… -Quatre recordó las sensaciones que le provocó el joven, y se sonrojó notoriamente- usted posee una sensibilidad muy elevada, y al purificar su sensibilidad aumenta – rápidamente WuFei se inclinó ante él haciendo una reverencia hasta el suelo- ¡Lamento mucho haberlo avergonzado! ¡Mi intensión fue la de ayudarle y nada más! ¡¡Lo siento mucho!!

 

Quatre estaba evidentemente avergonzado… nada lo había preparado para algo así… finalmente comprendía muchas cosas.

  

  1. **Explorando.**



 

Había pedido a WuFei que lo dejara solo en el salón de música. Tenía mucho que pensar.

 

Un hermoso instrumento muy delgado y recto, le dio la idea de un violín, y efectivamente se ajustaba perfectamente a su barbilla. Encontró algo parecido a un arco, y probó. La melodía era profunda, como la de un chelo, vibrante y hermoso. Comenzó a tocar lo que tenía en su cabeza. No conocía el instrumento, pero le tranquilizaba. En casa tenía un violín y era muy similar de tocar. También tenía sus pinturas, sus croquis, su música, su ropa, sus libros… todos objetos importantes para él. No podía tener amigos; no porque fuera tímido, sino porque de alguna forma sabía sus intenciones: interés material, interés carnal, tener a quién molestar.  Su madre se lo reprochaba mucho, pero ella no entendía. La verdad, no la extrañaba.

 

Una nota resbaló del arco. La única persona en el mundo a la que podría extrañar y anhelar, y no le importaba. Extrañamente podía estar en ese templo, con esas personas. Fueran sirvientes, monjes, guerreros, lo que fuera. No sentía en ellos lo que había sentido en otras personas en su tierra. Tenía que creerse el cuento. Él sí tenía un poder que podía ayudar a esa gente, aunque nunca lo había utilizado como tal, ya que nunca se le habría ocurrido tal cosa, no sabía de las consecuencias que tendría. No sabía que podría reaccionar así, como con WuFei cuando intentó ayudarle, y eso le avergonzó profundamente. No sabía que esas sensaciones existían, ya que siempre percibía lo malo, y en esta ocasión no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.

 

Había logrado controlar las malas sensaciones y síntomas que le producía salir a caminar por el centro de la ciudad, siempre colapsado, pero algo así…

 

Dejo el instrumento a un lado, respiró profundo y decidió hacer todo lo que le pidieran. Ya estaba atrapado en ese lugar. Y era el único lugar en donde se sentía totalmente tranquilo.

 

Salió de la habitación y se encontró a WuFei haciendo guardia. Estaba expectante. Se notaba en su rostro que necesitaba saber en qué había estado pensando.

 

-Yo… no entiendo mucho este mundo… pero sí encuentro mucha razón en lo que me ha contado, señor Chang –WuFei estaba muy atento y en su rostro parecía intuir lo que el joven Winner le diría –Les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda…

 

-¡Muchas gracias amo Sandrock! No lo defraudaré… -WuFei se había arrodillado ante él haciendo una profunda reverencia –le protegeré, aunque mi vida acabe en ello.

 

-¡No por favor! ¡Espere! –Quatre le hizo incorporarse – ¿usted me cuidará?

 

-Ese es mi deber… soy guardián de este templo, el único que aún sobrevive… debo reforzar su aura para que su poder no se salga de control.

 

-Entiendo… -Quatre se sonrojó levemente al recordar el cómo había reforzado un poco su aura -Pero por favor, no me llame de esa forma… además mi nombre es Quatre…

 

-¿Está bien si le llamo amo Quatre? No puedo utilizar otra forma…

 

-Supongo que está bien…

 

Quatre se sintió un poco más aliviado al ver a su guardián menos tenso, y fue guiado a través del hermoso templo, por todas las habitaciones, incluso las de los sirvientes, quienes le hacían leves reverencias a Quatre cada vez que lo veían.

 

Al llegar al área de las cocinas, se percató de las grandes cantidades de alimentos que había acumulado en un rincón, y que los sirvientes repartían en numerosas cestas.

 

-Es mucha comida... –Quatre estaba claramente impresionado de las cantidades que había, y tomó unas cuantas frutas para verlas más de cerca. Se parecían mucho a las que ya conocía, pero tenían un color diferente.

 

-Esta cosecha fue muy buena… guardamos lo suficiente para 30 días, para los habitantes del templo, y el resto es separado para la población. Ellos logran cosechar sus propios alimentos, pero pierden más de la mitad, ya que la tierra está tan contaminada que a veces no pueden sembrar nada.

 

-¿¿Cosechan cada 30 días??

 

-Así es… no sé cómo será en el mundo de donde viene, pero aquí tenemos Monjes de Manos Verdes, encargados de cultivar en nuestros jardines y ellos logran mantener un cultivo rápido y bueno, pero algunos han enfermado por tanto esfuerzo, y lo que recolectamos ya no es de tan buena calidad… -Se percató de las manos de Quatre y le hizo notar lo que había hecho –amo Quatre… mire su mano…

 

La fruta que había tomado, antes de un color algo marrón opaco, ahora era marrón claro y muy brillante, como si hubiese sido pulida durante horas, para quitar todas sus imperfecciones.

 

WuFei tomó la fruta, sacó una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas, y partió la fruta a la mitad. Ésta chorreaba jugo y tenía un olor muy dulce y agradable. Su color interior era de un marrón pálido muy brillante. El guardián tomo otra fruta igual a esa de entre lo cosechado, y al igual que con la otra la partió a la mitad. Su color y aroma, no se acercaba para nada a la que había sostenido Quatre entre sus manos. Casi no tenía aroma, y WuFei se atrevió a probar ambas. La primera estaba dulce y jugosa, la segunda, tenía un sabor aguado y estaba algo seca.

 

Los sirvientes observaban impactados lo que había sucedido acaso ¿había purificado la fruta?

 

-¡¡Amo Chang!! –llamó un sirviente entrando de improviso a las cocinas -¡amo Chang, venga pronto!

 

WuFei salió corriendo seguido de Quatre, rumbo a los campos de cultivo. Entre frutas y verduras, los mojes se habían reunido entorno a uno que yacía en el suelo. Estaba muy pálido, y respiraba muy lento.

 

-Se agotó… la enfermedad lo alcanzó -decía el monje, muy preocupado, y a su vez los demás monjes se mostraban horrorizados de que esto ocurriera en el interior del templo.

 

-¿La Enfermedad? -Quatre no entendía muy bien, pero parecía grave.

 

-Es como llamamos a esta epidemia… no sabemos que es… pero estamos seguros de que es producto de la filtración… -WuFei se dio cuenta de que había salido corriendo con las frutas en las manos, y en un impulso tomó la que Quatre había tenido entre sus manos, y se la dio de comer como pudo al monje, quién comenzó a sudar un líquido oscuro, y recupero la conciencia.

 

-¡Amo Chang! ¿Qué hizo?

 

Los mojes estaban estupefactos con lo que había ocurrido. Todos ellos sabían muy dentro de sí, que nadie se salvaba de La Enfermedad.

 

-Amo Quatre -WuFei se dirigió muy serio a Quatre quien intentaba comprender lo que ocurría -¿Cómo se siente?

 

Quatre sorprendido y confundido, intentó descifrar sus propios sentimientos y síntomas, pero se sentía muy normal.

 

-Estoy bien.

 

-Bien… - WuFei le hizo señas de seguirlo mientras daba órdenes a los monjes –todos los Manos Verdes vengan a los comedores, ahora… también traigan a los que están enfermos

 

-Pero amo, los cultivos…

 

-Déjenlos… esto es más importante – luego se dirigió a Quatre y lo guió de regreso a las cocinas – Amo Quatre, debo pedirle que nos ayude, en lo que acabo de descubrir… usted purificó esa fruta que le di al monje… y él a su vez se purificó y se recuperó… hay una manera de ayudar a nuestra gente sin que se exponga al pesado ambiente que podría matarlo en un par de días.

 

-Si salgo del templo, ¿moriré? –Quatre estaba choqueado ante tal idea… sólo poner un pie afuera lo había puesto mal. Si se alejaba más…

 

-Lo siento amo Quatre… esa es la verdad… pero con esto -le decía mostrándole la fruta -podrá entrenar para salir del templo, sin necesidad de exponerse aún al peligro que hay afuera.

 

Quatre comprendió que su vida estaba más segura en ese lugar… aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo podía ayudar, o de qué entrenamiento tendría que realizar.


	4. La entrega.

-Si salgo del templo, ¿moriré? –Quatre estaba choqueado ante tal idea… sólo poner un pie afuera lo había puesto mal. Si se alejaba más…

 

-Lo siento amo Quatre… esa es la verdad… pero con esto -le decía mostrándole la fruta -podrá entrenar para salir del templo, sin necesidad de exponerse aún al peligro que hay afuera.

 

Quatre comprendió que su vida estaba más segura en ese lugar… aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo podía ayudar, o de qué entrenamiento tendría que realizar.

  1. **La Entrega.**



Los monjes ya estaban esperando en los comedores. Algunos no podían sostenerse bien, por lo que eran ayudados por otros, mientras los sirvientes preparaban pequeñas porciones de comida en las cocinas, dispuestas en cuencos, sobre un largo mesón, tal como había ordenado WuFei. Toda esa comida había pasado por las manos de Quatre, hasta llegar al punto en que ya no podía hacerlo más. Estaba cansado, pero aún podía mantenerse en pie, y no tenía tanto malestar físico como cuando fue probado con el agua.

 

Cada monje fue servido con un pequeño cuenco, y comieron tal como se les ordenó que hicieran. Los enfermos se sentían mejor y los demás tenían sus fuerzan recuperadas. Quatre descansaba en un rincón, bebiendo leche, observando cómo cada monje se recuperaba, y como cada uno le reverenciaba en agradecimiento y volvía a sus labores.

 

Una vez que todos se retiraron, y mientras los sirvientes limpiaban el comedor, Quatre se dispuso a ir a las cocinas.

 

-¿Qué hará, amo Quatre?

 

WuFei había ido tras él. No lo había visto ni sentido, como ocurría regularmente con las personas a su alrededor. No se sentía en óptimas condiciones, pero aun así quería continuar ayudando.

 

-Los alimentos, ¿cuándo los entregarán? -preguntó Quatre pensativo.

 

-Esta tarde… la gente ya comenzó a venir, y se reúne en las puertas del templo.

 

-Quiero hacer lo mismo que hice con la comida de los monjes…

 

-Amo Quatre, ¡es demasiado!... -WuFei se sentía mal por exigir tanto del joven amo, y más aun al saber que se estaba esforzando más de la cuenta.

 

-El monje en el cultivo, sólo comió un poco de lo que yo tomé… ¿bastaría si lo hago con una sola fruta de cada sesto?, si se puede dividir entre cada miembro de cada familia, ¿bastaría?

 

-Amo Quatre… -WuFei notó el cansancio del joven, y su preocupación, y algo muy dentro de él le decía que no lo haría cambiar de parecer –amo Quatre, lo de hoy fue sólo una ocurrencia… ya hablé a los monjes, que se observen mutuamente, sobre todo los enfermos, para saber cuánto dura el efecto de lo que hizo, ya que no sabemos si es algo permanente…

 

-Aun así… aunque sea por un mes, por una semana, o por un día, si puedo hacerlo…

 

-Amo Quatre…  -WuFei vio la determinación en esos grandes ojos turquesa, y decidió poner sus propias condiciones a la ayuda que le brindaba –Amo Quatre, haremos lo que pide, con una condición, que espero la cumpla. La entrega de alimentos se vuelve caótica… las personas están desesperadas… han raptado a Monjes Manos Verdes, pensando en que eso solucionará sus problemas de cosechas, pero eso no es así… aun así nosotros seguimos ayudando, porque es el camino que hemos elegido todos nosotros. Esta ayuda que brindamos, también es un peligro para nosotros. Si se enteran los de afuera, que usted está aquí… - La sola idea de lo que le podría pasar al amo, le hizo revolver el estómago -haremos lo que pide, con la sola condición de que no se muestre bajo ningún concepto… usted no debe ser reconocido por el mundo exterior… no aún. Diremos que hemos logrado sanar levemente La Enfermedad, pero nada más. Si algo sale mal en esta entrega, debe mantenerse oculto, pase lo que pase.

 

Quatre asintió feliz, preguntándose ¿tan terrible era esa tarea?

 

Entrando la tarde, las personas se agolpaban en las puertas exteriores del templo. Los sirvientes más fuertes y atrevidos eran enviados a formar las filas de entrega. Sólo un integrante de cada familia podía ingresar. Otros sirvientes preparaban las mesas en donde dispondrían de las cestas para entregar, y colocaban la mitad de una fruta perfecta en cada cesta.

 

WuFei no le había dejado hacer más. Ya estaba cansado, y no quería que agotara sus fuerzas.

 

Quatre observaba todo desde una torre cerca de las mesas de entrega. Quería estar lo más cerca posible, pero WuFei le había advertido que no debía dejarse ver. Las personas comenzaron a entrar. WuFei estaba en la entrada asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien y no hubiera problemas.

 

Los que querían ingresar a la fuerza se agolpaban en la entrada tratando de colarse para sacar alimentos, y WuFei empuñaba una lanza de madera para proteger a los monjes, sin embargo, en cuanto las personas ingresaban por las puertas exteriores, algo los frenaba y les hacía detenerse para esperar cerca de los muros. Inexplicablemente ellos mismos hacían pasar a los que estaban asignados, y los monjes se encargaban de darles las instrucciones de compartir la mitad de fruta perfecta con todos los integrantes de sus familias, así fuera un pequeño bocado.

 

La entrega transcurrió sin mayor novedad, y WuFei no comprendía que había pasado. Esta ocasión había sido demasiado tranquila. Demasiado. Nadie en su desesperación, había invadido el templo. Nadie se había peleado por el lugar en la fila de entrega. Nadie estaba herido. Incluso los niños enviados en nombre de su familia, ya fuera porque sus padres estaban enfermos, o eran niños huérfanos, habían recibido su parte, siendo que en otras ocasiones eran robados y obligados a mendigar o robar para sobrevivir.

 

-¡Ah! ¡Hace tiempo no me sentía tan bien! –decía un aldeano a otro mientras se marchaban del templo con sus raciones.

 

-No sé por qué, pero esta vez entrar al templo me hizo sentir diferente…- respondió su acompañante.

 

WuFei quedó de piedra; Quatre estaba cerca, muy cerca.

 

-¡Nishi! –Llamó a un guardia del templo –hazte cargo, quedan pocas personas, debo comprobar algo.

 

El guardia tomó el lugar de WuFei, mientras que este aceleraba el paso poco a poco, para no alterar a los demás habitantes del templo. Todo había estado tan tranquilo… recorrió pasillos y escaleras en dirección a la torre en la que Quatre se encontraba.

 

Todo había estado tan tranquilo… sólo unos metros lo separaban de la puerta tras la que se protegía el amo Quatre.

 

Un charco negro y viscoso cruzaba bajo la puerta hacia el pasillo. Al abrir la puerta vio a Quatre sentado contra el muro, bajo la ventana más próxima a la zona de entrega, con su boca semiabierta, sucia, sus ropas sucias por delante hasta formar un charquito negruzco sobre su túnica que se unía al gran charco que WuFei pisaba en ese momento. Quatre seguía botando ese líquido por la boca, y WuFei no podía sacarlo de allí aún. Si lo hacia las pocas personas que quedaban podrían intentar cualquier cosa… era Quatre quien los detenía. Terrible error había cometido al permitir que estuviera tan cerca de ese lugar.

 

Dio un puñetazo en la pared y salió unos minutos sólo para hacer sonar una campana, para luego regresar y tomar a Quatre en sus brazos y llevarlo rápidamente a su habitación. El maestro de sirvientes se acercó a WuFei y vio lo sucio que estaba el amo.

 

-Gagi, prepara el baño del amo Quatre, sus ropas y una fogata… envía a dos sirvientes bien protegidos a limpiar la habitación oeste del pórtico interno… que estén bien cubiertos y utilicen alcohol y fuego… no debe quedar rastro de lo que hay allí… apartaré todo lo que debe ser quemado… pide en la cocina que traigan leche y bayas negras, ahora ya.

 

-Sí, amo WuFei.

 

El maestro de sirvientes se alejó de WuFei con urgencia, e hizo todo lo que le pidió, mientras que, en la zona de entrega, al son de la campana, unos 20 guardias se formaron junto a los monjes, poniéndose en guardia, mientras aguardaban a que los ciudadanos salieran. Todos se preguntaban qué había sucedido para tanta seguridad, pero nadie intentó hacer nada fuera de lo permitido, y hasta que el último no se marchó se mantuvieron en su lugar, hasta cerrar las puertas por completo.

 

Mientras en la entrada de la habitación de Quatre, un sirviente con las manos cubiertas ayudaba a WuFei a sacarse el calzado, mientras sostenía a Quatre en sus brazos.

 

-No debo ensuciar la habitación del amo Quatre, asegúrense de dejarlo directo en la fogata y que no ensucie nada, dejaré todo para quemar aquí afuera.

 

Los sirvientes se marcharon y otros salían del baño dejando una cesta de paja, para colocar la ropa sucia.

 

Una vez solos, WuFei colocó al joven sobre una banca de madera que había en el gigantesco cuarto de baño y lo comenzó a desvestir, ignorando sus ojos idos. Limpio bien su boca con las partes limpias de su ropa, y las lanzo al cesto, luego que quitó las suyas quedando sólo en ropa interior, y tomando al joven Quatre, se sumergieron en las aguas de la gigantesca tina de baño, quedando detrás del joven Quatre sosteniéndolo en su regazo.

 

Con una esponja comenzó suavemente a pasar agua por su rostro ido, mientras mantenía su cuerpo sumergido en las tibias aguas. Pasaba la esponja por sus brazos y pecho, también por su cuello y a lo largo de su torso, lo que el largo de su brazo le permitía.

 

-Nh… WuFei… lo… sien-to… -Quatre susurraba lo que le permitía sus fuerzas –traté de sa-lir… pe-ro no pu-de…

 

-Amo Quatre, por fin reacciona… -WuFei lo presiono un poco contra su cuerpo, con el corazón a mil por hora, sintiéndose aliviado de no haber llegado tan tarde –amo Quatre, ¿puede ponerse de pie?

 

-Lo… lo in-tento…

 

WuFei sentía cómo Quatre trataba de moverse, pero no lograba nada. Sus músculos estaban tan agotados que no se sostenía.

 

Con Quatre en brazos, WuFei se incorporó y lo sentó en la banca de madera, lo cubrió con una enorme toalla mientras él se colocaba una sobre su cabello mojado. Luego de secar a Quatre con delicadeza, lo volvió a tomar en brazos y lo llevo a la cama donde lo dejó semisentado para luego colocarle las ropas que los sirvientes habían dejado.

 

Quatre estaba muy sonrojado, estaba hecho un inútil… no podía ni sostenerse en pie, ni sentía las fuerzas para mover los labios. Le dolía mucho su garganta y las costillas, por toda la fuerza inconsciente que había realizado para botar todo lo que se le había acumulado dentro de su estómago.

 

WuFei lo dejó sólo un momento para ir al cuarto de baño y luego regresar vestido con unas ropas ligeras, además de un par de cuencos que los sirvientes habían dejado sobre la mesa. Uno tenía leche y el otro unas extrañas bayas negras.

 

-Amo Quatre- WuFei se sentó en la cama junto a él y le extendió el cuenco con frutas –debe comer esto… -dijo dejando el cuenco en su regazo, mas Quatre sólo podía observarlo.

 

-No puedo… -susurró Quatre, mientras sus manos temblaban en clara señal de intentar moverlas, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas –no puedo mo-verme… -WuFei tomo el cuenco y tomando una baya la puso en la boca del joven, quien, resignado, la dejo caer –no pu-edo ha-cerlo

 

WuFei no sabía qué hacer… sus músculos ya estaban demasiado agotados. Quatre permanecía con los ojos cerrados, intentando mover su cuerpo, pero no podía. Lo sucedido había colapsado absolutamente todos sus músculos, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea…

 

-Amo Quatre, disculpe por lo que haré, pero debe comer esto o empeorará…

 

-¿Qué va a hacer? –WuFei acomodó a Quatre un poco más recostado, sólo con la cabeza levantada. Quatre estaba claramente avergonzado por todo el manoseo para poder acomodarlo –es-pera… qué ha-ces…

 

WuFei se introdujo una baya en la boca para mascarla, y luego se acercó al joven haciendo que abriera la boca lo suficiente para traspasarle el alimento. Tuvo que apoyar sus labios sobre los de él, y Quatre mantenía los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por detenerlo. Solo sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los de él y cómo el alimento pasaba por su dolorida garganta. Le costaba manejar su boca. WuFei se separó de él, y notó que Quatre estaba rojo hasta el cuello, y temblaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

-Lo lamento amo Quatre… debo hacerlo… sus órganos colapsarán por el veneno y ya nada podremos hacer…

 

Quatre vio de reojo a WuFei, quien también estaba claramente sonrojado, y a la vez lo miraba con tristeza y preocupación.

 

-Si-gue…-Quatre dejó de hacer fuerza, y se relajó todo lo que pudo ante la circunstancia. Jamás había sido besado, pero eso no contaba… eso no contaba.


	5. La inconsciencia

-Lo lamento amo Quatre… debo hacerlo… sus órganos colapsarán por el veneno y ya nada podremos hacer…

 

Quatre vio de reojo a WuFei, quien también estaba claramente sonrojado, y a la vez lo miraba con tristeza y preocupación.

 

-Si-gue…-Quatre dejó de hacer fuerza, y se relajó todo lo que pudo ante la circunstancia. Jamás había sido besado, pero eso no contaba… eso no contaba.

 

  1. **La inconsciencia.**



 

WuFei volvió a introducir un par de bayas en su boca, y luego se acercó a Quatre para traspasárselas nuevamente. Repitió la operación varias veces, y cada vez Quatre estaba más rojo de ser posible. En sus labios sentía como pequeñas ondas eléctricas cada vez que WuFei lo rozaba, ya que no hacía presión sobre ellos, pero sólo el roce le bastaba para acelerar de tal forma su pulso, que lo sentía retumbar en las orejas. Permitió que WuFei continuara alimentándolo de esa manera hasta que el cuenco se vació y luego bebió un poco de leche, de la misma forma, pero esta se derramaba un poco por el costado de su boca. El joven guarda lo limpiaba cuidadosamente cada vez que ocurría, y mientras seguía pasándole leche, evitaba ser torpe. No presionaba sus labios para no hacerlo sentir más incómodo de lo que tal vez se estaba sintiendo, y a la vez quería ignorar la necesidad de hacerlo. Se sentía extraño haciendo eso, en todos sus años de vida, había estado con una que otra mujer, pero ninguna le había hecho sentir esa necesidad o urgencia… fuera lo que fuere.  El cuenco de leche se vació y WuFei aseaba a Quatre. El joven amo estaba aún sonrojado, tratando de evitar su mirada.

 

-Debe descansar amo Quatre… -susurró el guarda mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

 

-WuFei…

 

-Lo siento… -la voz del guarda estaba llena de pesar, como si lo que había hecho lo hubiera afectado más de lo pensado -lamento lo que hice… si lo ofendí, lo lamento mucho… -hizo una profunda reverencia y salió de la habitación cargando la cesta con la ropa sucia.

 

Quatre se quedó acostado en su cama, en su habitación y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, sintiendo cómo sus músculos recuperaban su fuerza poco a poco. Y con esas sensaciones se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

Por otro lado, WuFei lanzó la cesta completa en el fuego que habían preparado los sirvientes y ordenó que todo lo que tuviera esa suciedad fuera quemado. Ordenó que nadie molestara a Quatre, y que le prepararan otra ración de leche y bayas, que debía consumir en un par de horas más.

 

Hecho esto, se marchó a su habitación, y tomó otras ropas, para luego entrar en el baño, muy parecido al que se encontraba en la habitación de Quatre, sólo que algo más pequeño; llenó la tina con agua fría, soltó su larga trenza y se sumergió en ella. Quedó de pie en la profunda tina, que le cubría hasta la cadera, dio un golpe en el muro y maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera…? no lo conocía, era un extraño… era mucho más joven que él, y un hombre. Algo le ocurría y no quería saber. Intentó mantenerlo oculto muy dentro de sí, y decidió que eso no debía entorpecer sus tareas, para las cuales fue entrenado.

 

Un par de horas después, luego de comprobar que nada había ocurrido en su ausencia durante la entrega y que se habían seguido sus órdenes al pie de la letra, tomó las raciones preparadas para Quatre y se dirigió a su habitación. Él seguía durmiendo con el ceño algo fruncido. Puso los cuencos en una pequeña mesa de noche junto a la cama, y puso su mano suavemente sobre su hombro, para despertarlo.

 

-Amo Quatre, es hora de comer… -Quatre seguía durmiendo, y de golpe se incorporó mirando a la nada. Sus ojos estaban idos y no decía palabra – ¿Amo Quatre?

 

Ninguna reacción. Nada. Ni un pestañeo.

 

WuFei salió de prisa y regresó con uno de los monjes más ancianos. En la habitación del joven le explicó todo lo sucedido esa tarde, el anciano lo observaba detenidamente, tocó sus músculos, movió sus articulaciones, y el joven no reaccionaba.

 

-Una vez –comenzó el anciano –serví a dama Sandrock… yo tenía 5 años. Y me hicieron llevarle frutas negras. Estaba igual que el amo Quatre. Esas frutas se pudrieron, y tuve que llevar más. Y así durante 3 ciclos en total fueron cerca de 30 días que dama Sandrock no se movió. Nada hizo más que mirar el vacío. Recuerdo que ese día que ella quedó así, ella era muy gruesa y grande… -el anciano hacía el gesto de una persona más voluptuosa - y cuando despertó, ya estaba tan delgada como él. Esa vez, ella hizo una limpieza muy importante, y tuvo que comer todos los días por muchos días grandes cantidades hasta estar muy grande… el amo Quatre no cumple con eso –el anciano se sentó cerca de la cama, y reposó sus viejos huesos –él está en lo que llamaban, estado de inconsciencia. Su cuerpo está aquí, consumiéndose de forma normal, pero su mente está apagada. Dama Sandrock ya estaba entrenada, por lo que sólo debíamos esperar a que reaccionara… sin embargo, el amo Quatre no estaba preparado para esto. Si lo dejamos así morirá en unos días… amo WuFei, debe alimentarlo como sea… arreglaré que nadie venga a molestar hasta que el amo despierte.

 

El anciano se retiró, mientras WuFei se acercaba a Quatre para examinarlo más de cerca. El anciano, tenía razón, el joven era muy delgado, como para hacerlo esperar muchos días. Tenía que consumir alimento o estaría demasiado frágil para sobrevivir.

 

Lo recostó y lo alimentó de la misma forma en que lo había hecho horas atrás. Colocaba bayas en su boca y las traspasaba a la del joven

 

-Amo Quatre, por favor… reaccione –el guarda continuó alimentando al joven, y de pronto sintió algo tibio entrar suavemente a su boca.

 

Se separó rápidamente con la cara roja, tapándose la boca, mientras observaba a Quatre, quién seguía con la mirada perdida… ¿lo había besado?

 

Volvió a intentar alimentarlo con cierto recelo, y nuevamente lo sintió… Quatre le había metido la lengua, suavemente, intentado tocar la suya. Seguía con la mirada ida, los ojos semiabiertos, y de la nada sus manos enmarcaron el rostro de WuFei. Lo estaba besando.

 

WuFei estaba incrédulo… al parecer Quatre no sabía qué hacía, no había otro tipo de reacción en él… no emitía ningún sonido, o palabra alguna.

 

Sus labios suaves lo habían atrapado con la guardia baja y sintió su mente nublada por el deseo que le estaba provocando continuar con aquello. Estaban solos, nadie los molestaría, pero no era correcto. Quatre no lo hacía de forma consciente… ¿tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo?

 

Tomó al joven por la cintura, lo apegó un poco más a él, y lo hizo recostarse en la suave cama, profundizando el beso, recorriendo cada rincón de su cálida boca. Sabía a bayas dulces con un dejo amargo. Sentir el cuerpo del joven Quatre tan pegado a él, le hizo cargar un poco de su peso sobre él y notar lo excitado que estaba… que ambos estaban. Quatre se separó de él un momento al sentir la presión sobre su cadera y abrió levemente los labios, pero ningún sonido salía de ellos… hacía gestos de gemidos, pero no los emitía. Su mirada estaba ida, sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionaba.

 

WuFei bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del joven y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente, sin alejar su rostro del de él, observando cada movimiento que realizaba, cada reacción tan erótica y sin emitir ni un sonido. Su propia hombría le dolía, pero debía contenerse, no podía ir más lejos que eso, de por sí, lo que estaba haciendo ya estaba mal, pero tenía que hacerlo o se volvería loco. Quatre, o mejor dicho, su cuerpo había reaccionado a su contacto, intentaría llegar lo más lejos que pudiera, o lo que él pensaba que podía ser. Las pequeñas manos del joven aún enmarcaban su rostro, pero pronto las utilizó para cubrir su rostro.

 

-Amo Quatre… tengo que ver… -WuFei le apartó las manos, y vio que su mirada seguía igual, a pesar de todas las reacciones, seguía sin despertar. Decidió retirar la ropa que los separaba y comenzó a descubrir la piel del joven mientras le besaba el pecho y exploraba con sus manos. Sus pequeñas y rosadas tetillas estaban endurecidas y a cada roce en ellas, el joven arqueaba la espalda aferrando sus manos al cabello del guardián, quién seguía descendiendo hacia la cadera, donde su mano rodeaba por completo lo que tanto ansiaba. Al colocar el miembro del joven dentro de su boca, este de arqueó aún más, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos –Amo Quatre –dijo WuFei incorporándose para apartar las manos de joven- debo ver… por favor…

 

WuFei vio que Quatre no tenía cambio en su semblante, mas se mordía las puntas de los dedos de una mano con ansiedad, y con la otra se incorporó apoyándose en el brazo, para poder ver. Mientras, WuFei volvía a tomar el miembro del joven, este dejó de morderse los dedos, para acariciar la cabeza del guardián, soltándole un poco el cabello, urgiéndole que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

 

Sólo se escuchaba el obsceno sonido que provocaba el guarda, Quatre no emitía sonido a pesar de arquearse y no poder contener lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. WuFei observaba todo aquello con ojos deseosos, con su propia ropa interior ya humedecida por la excitación. No podía ir más lejos, ya lo había mancillado bastante con lo que estaba haciendo, él no estaba consciente de aquello, ¿cómo podría mirarlo a la cara nuevamente?

 

Sintió como el joven se tensaba y presionaba más su cabeza contra él, moviendo la cadera para entrar más profundamente en su boca; podía sentir como el miembro se tensaba más en su boca, y mientras seguía acariciándolo con su lengua y presionando con sus labios mientras hacía movimientos hacia arriba y abajo, Quatre se derramó dentro de él, arqueando su cuerpo, mientras WuFei seguía succionando cada gota, sintiendo cada fuerte pulsación contra sus labios, hasta que ya nada más salió de él.

 

Quatre había arqueado su espalda por completo, y al acabar no emitió sonido alguno, a pesar de haber abierto la boca en clara señal de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no se escuchó nada más que la respiración pesada de WuFei después de soltarlo. El joven amo respiraba agitadamente sobre la cama, más parecía no reaccionar de otra manera.

 

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, y con manos temblorosas, WuFei acomodo las ropas del joven amo, lo arropó y se encerró en el baño. Descubrió su propio miembro y mientras se sentaba en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared, derramó un poco de lo que le quedaba del joven en una de sus manos, y comenzó a acariciarse sin piedad, sintiendo lo resbaloso que estaba, imaginándose dentro de él, hasta que no pudo soportar más y acabo rápidamente derramándose sobre el piso. Había sido rápido… estaba demasiado excitado, no habría podido soportar más, había estado tan cerca.

 

Le llevó un rato calmarse lo suficiente como para asearse y volver a la habitación. Quatre se había dormido, con respiración acompasada y suave. Tenía que alimentarlo, ya que ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad del cuenco, y eso era lo único que le ayudaría a curar su cuerpo de todo lo que había absorbido ese día.

 

Tenía que intentarlo otra vez, sin perder el control.


	6. Recordando vidas.

Le llevó un rato calmarse lo suficiente como para asearse y volver a la habitación. Quatre se había dormido, con respiración acompasada y suave. Tenía que alimentarlo, ya que ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad del cuenco, y eso era lo único que le ayudaría a curar su cuerpo de todo lo que había absorbido ese día.

 

Tenía que intentarlo otra vez, sin perder el control.

 

  1. **Recordando vidas**



WuFei se acercó a la cama, donde dormía el joven Quatre. Ya estaba durmiendo nuevamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. No había rastro de la inconsciencia ni de nada de lo que había ocurrido.

 

Se sentó en la cama junto a él, respiró profundamente y tomó entre sus manos el cuenco de frutas. Esta vez se controlaría. Lo haría.

 

-Amo Quatre…- dijo suavemente para ver si despertaba –Amo Quatre, debe comer…

 

La respiración de Quatre se hizo un poco más pesada, y dio un gran bostezo, para luego incorporarse con cara somnolienta. Sus ojos brillaban, y su rostro parecía más compuesto. WuFei parecía estar aliviado de verlo despertar, pero algo en su cara no encajaba; estaba sonrojado… y ¿decepcionado?

 

-WuF... mmm, señor Chang… ¿qué pasó? ¿Me volví a desmayar? –preguntó el joven con ojos grandes y brillantes, intentado descifrar la expresión de su guarda.

 

-Amo Quatre… -¿Hasta qué punto le podía mentir? –usted… estuvo inconsciente por unas horas… no sé si recuerda lo que le pasó en la torre durante la entrega…

 

-Yo… sí, estaba en la torre… y comencé a sentirme muy mal… - de pronto se sonrojó notoriamente y se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos –recuerdo la bañera… y que… me dio de comer… -Ambos se sonrojaron al recordar la escena, pero WuFei más que él –después… creo que tuve un sueño algo extraño… y ahora hablando con usted…

 

-Por favor amo Quatre, puede llamarme por mi nombre… ya lo ha hecho…

 

Quatre se sonrojó un poco más y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Por alguna razón se sentía mucho mejor que al principio y sentía hambre como nunca. Ni siquiera en su vida antes de la pintura, deseaba tanto comer algo, como en ese momento. Y WuFei se percató de ello por el fuerte sonido que hizo su estómago.

 

-Creo que tengo hambre… -En medio de una tímida risa, WuFei le pasó el cuenco de frutas, y mientras Quatre las comía, hacía más y más gestos de desagrado hasta que ya no las pudo comer -¡Agh! ¡¡Están horribles!! Es demasiado amargo…

 

-Debe ser porque ya no hay veneno en su cuerpo… estas bayas negras se vuelven dulces al contacto con veneno, del tipo que sea. Funcionan como un detector, y antídoto a la vez. Si alguna vez las come y siente que son dulces, debe seguir comiéndolas hasta que le sepan amargas. Es bueno que lo sepa en caso de que yo no esté con usted.

 

-Gracias… de verdad, tengo mucha hambre… eso nunca me había pasado…

 

-Haré que le traigan de comer si lo desea, mientras tanto, descanse.

 

-¿Podrías quedarte?

 

-Lo haré.

 

WuFei se dirigió a las cocinas a pedir algo de comer para el joven amo, y pronto regresó para encontrarlo cubierto sólo con una larga bata de seda observando los jardines, a la luz de una enorme y brillante luna celeste. Relucía como un dios, de expresión frágil. Algo dentro de él hizo latir su corazón con tanta fuerza, que su pecho llegó a doler.

 

-Soñé con este jardín… era este jardín, pero diferente… había unas flores amarillas, por allá donde hay unos arbustos, y una pequeña estatua falta en ese rincón junto al muro, pero lo demás era todo igual. Yo jugaba con unos niños… -Quatre quedó en silencio, y de pronto se sonrojó notoriamente –creo que recuerdo haber vivido aquí…

 

-Quizás sea algún recuerdo de Sandrock… de su tiempo viviendo entre nosotros… aunque yo no llegué a estar en su presencia, uno de los monjes más antiguos si lo estuvo… puede hablar con él cuando lo necesite, si tiene dudas sobre su vida anterior…

 

-Sí, gracias. Pero algo me dice que no es con él con quien debo hablar… -WuFei no entendía. En algún momento la mirada del joven se volvió pacífica. Ya no estaba tenso ni perturbado.  Parecía como si siempre hubiese existido en ese templo, en ese mundo, en esa tierra –Hasta el momento pensaba en mi madre. Es la única persona con quién tenía un vínculo… en donde yo vivía odiaba caminar por la ciudad. Me hacía sentir enfermo. Ella intentaba comprender, pero no lo lograba. A veces tenía pesadillas donde me ahogaba en un mar espeso, mientras me quemaba la piel. Despertaba gritando y llorando… es, la primera vez, que logro dormir con tranquilidad…

 

WuFei le miraba notoriamente impresionado. Tenía una mirada algo triste.

 

-Amo Quatre… yo no conocí a Sandrock, pero en nuestros registros hay bitácoras de su vida entre nosotros. La última, fue escrita por el anciano… Sandrock fue asesinada luego de ser raptada mientras hacía una limpieza en campos contaminados de otro reino… fue encerrada en una tina de aceite y le prendieron fuego, mientras estaba en la inconsciencia. Se dice que sus gritos se escuchaban a kilómetros entre reinos. Los culpables fueron encontrados y sentenciados, pero aun así… aún duele recordar esa parte de nuestra historia… creo que usted recordó ese momento…

 

Quatre sentía su pecho pesado, una tristeza inmensa invadió su ser, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin proponérselo,… no entendía, pero aun así estaba demasiado triste, saber que le había pasado algo tan horrible, que nada pudo hacer en ese entonces.

 

-¿Por qué…?

 

-Porque habían creado de forma artificial una forma de purificar como ella lo hacía, y ella era un obstáculo para sus fines económicos… además se negó a ser desposada cerca de 7 veces por el mismo rey dueño del artificio. Todo fue por avaricia –WuFei sentía cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, pero no entendía el por qué. Recordar eso, siempre le provocaba una profunda tristeza.

 

Ambos se quedaron observando los jardines en silencio. En cierta forma, Quatre parecía entender muchas más cosas que antes, y con eso, extrañaba mucho menos el lugar de donde venía.

 

Al regresar a  la habitación, un monje llegó con una bandeja de alimentos surtidos y que dejó servidos en la pequeña mesa. Algunos parecían familiares; otros, muy lejos de eso. Quatre devoró todo lo que le habían llevado. Se sentía en el paraíso.

 

WuFei le hacía compañía mientras comía. Parecía satisfecho con lo que veía. Quatre se veía mucho mejor que cuando lo llevó hasta el templo, y en cierta forma como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, a su lado, como si hubiese regresado recién de un paseo. 

 

Un rastro de comida en el rostro de Quatre hizo que inconscientemente alzara la mano y le limpiara con delicadeza.  Su pecho le dolía, sentía tristeza, nostalgia, felicidad, ira… las lágrimas brotaban sin proponérselo y de la nada Quatre le limpió el rostro con parte de la bata.

 

-WuFei… qué…

 

-Amo Quatre, lo lamento mucho. Desde que estoy cuidando de usted, no estoy seguro de lo que pasa conmigo.

 

-Creo que usted estaba ese día conmigo… -WuFei no parecía entender lo que le decía –fue en ese sueño que tuve… me hizo recordar las pesadillas que solía tener… aunque lucía diferente, ahora sé que era usted WuFei… creo que también era mi guarda en ese entonces… pero en mis pesadillas usted estaba muerto junto a mí, y yo no podía hacer nada… mi cuerpo no se podía mover… supongo que era lo mismo a lo que le dice la inconsciencia… me da tristeza recordar esa pesadilla.

 

WuFei se adelantó a él con un beso firme, mientras enmarcaba el rostro de Quatre con sus manos, su pecho dolía de forma intensa y agonizante. Quatre jamás había sentido algo similar, salvo en sus sueños. Algo que había anhelado en su corta existencia, era saber por qué se sentía así en un sueño y no en la vida real; y parecía haberlo encontrado.

 

Regresó el beso, un poco tímido, un poco torpe y tembloroso, sintiendo a WuFei relajarse mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las del joven guardián. Abrió los ojos, y vio esos largos ojos negros, confundidos, observándole.

 

De la nada el guarda se levantó y salió de la habitación. Quatre no entendía muy bien qué había pasado, pero ya estaba seguro de su lugar en ese mundo. Siempre lo había sabido.

 

Los páramos relucían luego de la última lluvia. Parecía tener miles de cristales diminutos sobre el largo césped. Su largo cabello rubio ondeaba al viento, un centenar de flores de todos colores la rodeaba. A su lado estaba él. Alto y moreno con su rigurosa coleta y su corta barba puntiaguda.

 

-Sheng… ¿está todo bien?

 

-Claro que sí… los páramos parecen páramos… ahora los podrán trabajar… cambié tus ropas, ya te quedaban demasiado grandes.

 

-Me impresiona que no huyas de mi cuando estoy tan grande y robusta…

 

-Jajajajajajaja… -Las líneas en las esquinas de sus ojos, hacían parecer sus negros ojos más largos –de hecho me gusta, me da seguridad de que después estarás bien… y por supuesto me gusta abrazarte así…

 

-¡Sheng! – Estaba claramente avergonzada por lo que cubrió su rostro con las manos –qué vergüenza… no sé cómo no nos han descubierto los monjes…

 

-No importaría mucho… son cosas que no van en su bitácora… a menos que tuviéramos hijos… entonces deberían hacer un árbol genealógico…

 

-Sabes que no puedo tener hijos, debido…

 

-Debido a tu alma inmortal y capacidad de reencarnar… lo sé Sandrock- Sheng abrazó con fuerza a la mujer mientras le besaba en la frente –eso no me impedirá de estar contigo ahora, ni en la otra vida, ni en la siguiente… “te amo” no basta… pero tampoco conozco una expresión mayor.

 

Ambos se sonreían sosteniendo sus frentes apoyadas en el otro. La brisa era cálida, el aire puro, y los campesinos se acercaban con alimento para agradecer la recuperación del páramo.

 

-Solicitan tu ayuda desde Zinzhi… -decía Sheng mientras le acercaba ropas limpias a Sandrock, quién aún estaba enredada entre las sábanas de su cama –probaron un artificio de purificación, pero no duró lo que esperaban, y empeoró todo… en lugar de un campo, se contaminó más de la mitad del reino… están a punto de perder sus cosechas y los suministros de 2 años…

 

-Eso parece mucho… no podré con tanto, si no gano un poco más de peso…

 

-Te ayudaré con el alimento, no sería la primera vez… tu aura está bien, y mientras esté cerca de ti, estarás bien.

 

Sandrock alzó los brazos, mientras Sheng se acercaba a la cama con las ropas, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Le gustaba escuchar el latir de su corazón.

 

-Estas misiones repentinas, me dan miedo… en casi todas ellas te perdí… y me duele más eso, que mi propio sufrimiento.

 

Sheng la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabeza, y le hizo alzar el rostro para besar sus labios.

 

-Si vuelve a suceder, sabes que te volveré a encontrar y volveré a cuidar de ti… seas una roca o un pez, o tú misma de nuevo… yo sé que te encontraré… aunque no lo recuerde.

 

Entre risas por la estupidez de ser una roca en la siguiente vida, volvieron a la cama, mientras se besaban como si jamás lo hubiesen hecho, he hicieron el amor con tristeza en sus corazones, temiendo que fuera la última vez.

 

Y entonces todo fue oscuridad.

 

“Te amo… no sé qué más decir… no sé qué es má-s gran-de que es-so… te en-contra-ré…”

 

Un susurro ahogado en la oscuridad le hizo abrir los ojos y ver un vacío denso tornarse naranja, mientras su piel se derretía y comenzaba a desaparecer en el dolor de su cuerpo y su alma.

 

De pronto, se encontró en el baño, abrazado al escusado mientras vomitaba lo que había comido… ¿el desayuno? ¿La cena? No estaba seguro… parecía ser el baño del templo, al mirarse al espejo, vio sus ojos turquesa, su cabello rubio, su delgadísima inmadurez. A través de las ventanas podía ver que entraba una suave luz desde el exterior y olor a pan recién hecho. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Al regresar a la habitación, había un caballete con una pintura sin terminar en él, y otras cuantas terminadas en lienzos colgados en el muro a la cabecera de la cama. Su mesita estaba tapada de frascos de colores y pinceles, y su cama cubierta de ropa… en la mesita de noche había cuencos vacíos y el instrumento que parecía violín. Todo estaba muy desordenado, caos por donde caminara. Las ventanas de la habitación estaban cerradas, pero al abrir las puertas la luz entró fuerte a raudales y la brisa removió su cabello.

 

Un expectante WuFei lo observaba desde el costado de la puerta. Tenía semblante preocupado y unas ojeras notables. Unos sirvientes que pasaban con algunas cestas con alimentos, regresaron por su camino avisando que el amo Quatre había salido de la habitación.

 

-WuFei, buenos ¿días?... disculpe… no estoy seguro de qué hora es… creo que dormí demasiado.

 

El guarda se acercó al joven lo tomó por los brazos y pegó su frente a la de él. Se puso rojo hasta el cuello, mientras el guarda quedó así por un par de minutos; y los sirvientes que antes se habían marchado regresaban con alimentos y ropas limpias.

 

-Ya no está… -murmuró el guarda contra su rostro.

 

-Amo Chang, limpiaremos la habitación del amo Sandrock, le llevaremos la comida al jardín –dijo uno de los sirvientes.

 

Quatre no entendía que pasaba, pero no dejaría que limpiaran su habitación por él. Necesitaba tener el control de algo dentro de su loca situación.


	7. Nuevo.

  1. **Nuevo**



 

Un rastro de comida en el rostro de Quatre hizo que inconscientemente alzara la mano y le limpiara con delicadeza.  Su pecho le dolía, sentía tristeza, nostalgia, felicidad, ira… las lágrimas brotaban sin proponérselo y de la nada Quatre le limpió el rostro con parte de la bata.

 

-WuFei… qué…

 

-Amo Quatre, lo lamento mucho. Desde que estoy cuidando de usted, no estoy seguro de lo que pasa conmigo.

 

-Creo que usted estaba ese día conmigo… -WuFei no parecía entender lo que le decía –fue en ese sueño que tuve… me hizo recordar las pesadillas que solía tener… aunque lucía diferente, ahora sé que era usted WuFei… creo que también era mi guarda en ese entonces… pero en mis pesadillas usted estaba muerto junto a mí, y yo no podía hacer nada… mi cuerpo no se podía mover… supongo que era lo mismo a lo que le dice la inconsciencia… me da tristeza recordar esa pesadilla.

 

WuFei se adelantó a Quatre con un beso firme, mientras le enmarcaba el rostro con sus manos; su pecho dolía de forma intensa y agonizante. Sentía como le correspondía el beso, un poco tímido, un poco torpe y tembloroso, haciendo que se relajara, a la vez que sentía sus manos sobre las suyas. Terminaron el beso suavemente, sintiéndose confundido. Tenía que salir de ahí. De la nada, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

 

¿Qué había hecho? Rápidamente se había convertido en una necesidad el querer besarlo, y estar con él, quizás no hubiese soportado más si seguía más allá de su cordura. Necesitaba saber, pero no sabía a quién preguntar. No había nada en las bitácoras sobre parejas que hubiese tenido Sandrock o descendencia… sólo se registraban los tratos con otros reinos, y las hazañas de la diosa.

 

En su vagar por el templo, se encontró con el monje anciano, quién realizaba meditación a la luz de la luna.

 

-Anciano… necesito hablar con usted… El amo Quatre, dice que soñó su muerte anterior y… que yo estaba ahí…

 

El anciano se incorporó y le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera.

 

-Yo era un niño, cuando dama Sandrock murió… su muerte fue horrible… y la tuya, lo fue más –WuFei se detuvo un momento asimilando la verdad que le llegó de golpe –el guardián de Sandrock renace con ella cada vez que lo necesita.

 

-Pero, cómo… yo no recuerdo nada… no hay registros de eso…

 

-Eso es porque no debe haberlos. –llegaron hasta una banca junto a un árbol florecido, de tronco gris y pétalos burdeos, donde el anciano se sentó, e invitó a WuFei a que le acompañara –Nosotros debemos guardar el secreto de boca en boca. El más anciano se lo dice al más joven, para que el secreto perdure en el tiempo. Desde el comienzo, Sandrock y su guardián, siempre se han encontrado juntos. Sea cual sea la forma que tomen, siempre se encuentran. Debo decir que una vez fuiste un tigre indomable, pero con Sandrock siempre fuiste protector. Nadie más podía acercarse a ti. Si no recuerdas nada, es porque tu alma no es inmortal, mas está unida a la diosa por protección. En otra vida se odiaron a muerte, mas nunca dejaste de cumplir tú con tu deber. En algún punto de nuestra historia un rey se enteró de que ambos reencarnaban, por lo que se aseguró de que Sandrock estuviera siempre en soledad, atacando constantemente… fue en la guerra de los páramos, donde desaparecieron 2 reinos completos y 3 aldeas. Pensaba que, de esa forma, podría dominarla dejándola indefensa, pero la misma gente decidió que ya era demasiado, y se levantaron en contra de ese rey. Sorpresivamente, estabas dentro de su misma corte, creo que eras un conde… Sandrock puede recordar cada vida que tuvo, si lo desea, pero cada vez es más doloroso… alguna vez, fuiste su amigo, su mascota, su amante, su esposo… cada vez fue más doloroso perderte. Se decidió no registrar nada de eso para bien de todos, y que se te diría todo cuando el momento fuera el apropiado. Hay un aprendiz que sabe todo, y que está entrenado para no hablar a menos que sea necesario, ya que mis días están cada vez más escasos.

 

WuFei estaba muy atento y sorprendido por la historia del anciano. Entonces era cierto que estuvo con él en su vida anterior, y lo que sentía era tan real como si hubiesen pasado años juntos… aunque era injusto que él no fuera capaz de recordar nada.

 

-¿Quiere decir que… somos… pareja… siempre?

 

-No. Como decía, en algún momento, se odiaron. En otro fueron amigos… quizás su relación mejoraba en cada reencarnación, no lo sé. No le dimos mucha importancia a eso. La vida se trata de vivir bien… no con grandes lujos o comodidades. Si no de estar con quienes amamos, disfrutar lo que tenemos, y apreciar la vida y nuestros logros. Amo Chang, deberías dejar de pensar tanto. Tu instinto es muy bueno, y es porque llevas entrenando por siglos sin saberlo.

 

-¿Cómo fue que… morí?

 

-No estamos seguros… el pelotón que les acompañaba esa vez, había ido a atender un pequeño disturbio en la aldea cercana. Cuando regresaron, encontraron restos de ti por todas partes, y una tina con aceite en llamas. Fue horrible.

 

WuFei recordaba esa parte de las bitácoras. Pero sólo la muerte de Sandrock estaba inscrita. Se puso de pie, y haciendo una reverencia de marchó de regreso a su propia habitación.

 

Ahora comprendía un poco más el impulso salvaje que sentía cada vez que estaba a solas con Quatre. Ya era algo tan grande, que no había forma de detenerlo.

 

Esa noche intentó descansar, mientras soñaba con fuego y sangre.

 

Al día siguiente mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Quatre, vio cómo los monjes y sirvientes se detenían en los pasillos tratando de averiguar qué sucedía. De pronto logró distinguir a Quatre ir y venir con frascos y lienzos, y pinceles y frutas, no decía nada ni miraba a nadie. Seguía vestido con su ropa de dormir.

 

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó a uno de los sirvientes

 

-El amo Quatre solicitó pinturas y lienzos, y no quiere que alguien entre a su habitación… debemos asear, pero no nos lo permite. Tampoco nos deja pasarle ropa limpia… es como si no fuera él.

 

Quatre cerró la puerta tras de sí y WuFei se acercó abriendo la puerta lentamente. Había muchas cosas amontonadas en un rincón, y las ventanas seguían cerradas. El joven comía en su mesita, y no hacía caso de que alguien había entrado a la habitación. El guarda se acercó cuidadosamente hablándole por su título y su nombre sin obtener respuesta. Se acercó lo suficiente y notó que el joven estaba azorado, y sudaba un poco. Al tocar su frente, comprobó que tenía mucha fiebre y la mirada apagada. El joven seguía haciendo cosas, como si estuviera sólo en la habitación, y WuFei salió por unos minutos. Los monjes estaban expectantes.

 

-Me quedaré con el amo Quatre… algo sucede, pero no sé lo que es… es como si no nos viera. Les avisaré si necesita algo. Si ven que sale a buscar cosas, vigílenlo, pero no se interpongan… necesito que me traigan el libro de Trance de la Biblioteca de Sandrock… no se alarmen y sean discretos.

 

Todos fueron a hacer sus deberes, mientras WuFei regresaba a la habitación de Quatre. Tomó un gran cojín y se sentó en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, para observar.

 

Efectivamente no parecía notar su presencia. Podía observar cómo pasaba sus días pintando, tocando piezas musicales desconocidas y alimentándose una que otra vez, seguramente cuando sentía la necesidad.  WuFei permanecía en el rincón o merodeaba la habitación sin entorpecer al joven ni alterar su entorno. Pasaba sus noches en vela, vigilando el escaso sueño del joven y leyendo el libro que había solicitado: una recopilación de sucesos que anticipaban el uso de su poder… y entre ellos, ninguno cómo el que estaba presenciando.

 

Día y noche eran igual, una rutina caótica de poco descanso, entre música y pinturas, baños largos y comer frutas en el estado que estuvieran.

 

WuFei ya no podía más con el encierro y decidió salir por un momento de la habitación. Habían pasado dos semanas ya en las que se había arrinconado para observar a Quatre. Se alimentaba sólo, por lo que no intervenía, pero, aun así, era muy poco, y había adelgazado en exceso.  La brisa de la madrugada le ayudaba a despejar un poco la cabeza. Comprendía muchas cosas ya, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder ante todo lo que se avecinaba. No sería fácil mantener la distancia, y tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer, deseaba poder acercarse más a él, necesitaba poder abrasarlo y sentir su cabello entre sus dedos, necesitaba sentir que estaba con él y no en el lugar a donde fuera que fuese cada vez que estaba en trance… tendría que hacerle pasar por un entrenamiento o estudio para poder realizar la misión por la cual llegó a ese lugar, y eso significaba exponer su existencia al resto del mundo, y a los peligros que en tantas vidas se repetían. Sintió el miedo y la tristeza correr por sus venas.

 

Encargó a los sirvientes que le avisaran en caso de que el amo saliera de la habitación, desayunó, y realizó su rutina diaria, siempre atento a que el amo pudiera salir en cualquier momento.

 

Después de almorzar regresó a hacer guardia afuera de la habitación de Quatre. No había salido, ni abierto las ventanas, ni hablado con nadie. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba.

 

De pronto las puertas de la habitación de Quatre se abrieron de golpe y el joven salió tomando una bocanada de aire, mientras la brisa removía su cabello.

 

WuFei observaba expectante desde el costado de la puerta. Quatre se veía más descansado, pero demasiado delgado, casi enfermizo. Unos sirvientes que pasaban con algunas cestas con alimentos, regresaron por su camino avisando que el amo Quatre había salido de la habitación.

 

-WuFei, buenos ¿días?... disculpe… no estoy seguro de qué hora es… creo que dormí demasiado.

 

Se acercó al joven lo tomó por los brazos y pegó su frente a la de él. Vio cómo se puso rojo hasta el cuello, y se quedó así por un par de minutos comprobando si aún persistía la fiebre que mantuvo por tantos días, mientras los sirvientes que antes se habían marchado regresaban con alimentos y ropas limpias.

 

-Ya no está…

 

-Amo Chang, limpiaremos la habitación del amo Sandrock, le llevaremos la comida al jardín –dijo uno de los sirvientes.

 

Quatre tenía cara de no entender. En cuanto comenzaron a llegar los sirvientes a limpiar, protestó, no quería que nadie limpiara la habitación a menos que lo hiciera él mismo. WuFei intervino, y tranquilizó a Quatre.

 

-Está bien… dejen las cosas como están… cuando necesite algo les haré saber.

 

Los sirvientes se marcharon de regreso a sus labores, ya todos más tranquilos de ver que el amo estaba cuerdo.

 

Finalmente, WuFei guio a Quatre al jardín donde les habían servido el almuerzo.  El joven se veía más animado después de comer todo lo que pudo, y se sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba. Habían comido en silencio dejando que el sol le calentara la piel y le diera algo de color.

 

-Tuve… un sueño… fue tan, extraño… y creo que me pasé la noche pintando en la habitación, aunque no lo recuerdo…

 

WuFei lo observaba detenidamente. Se perdía en sus ojos, no quería exponerlo a nada de lo que sabía ocurriría, pero todo era eventual. Debía prepararlo para todo lo que debía hacer.

 

-Amo Quatre… estuvo encerrado en su habitación por 15 días… usted pintó todo lo que hay dentro, incluso se pasaba la madrugada tocando el kenghlin… comía lo que había en su habitación, y dormía muy poco… o si es que lo hacía… no hay registros de que a Sandrock le haya ocurrido algo así antes, por lo que es algo completamente nuevo…

 

-¿Me dice que hago cosas estando inconsciente?

 

-Al parecer, sí.

 

-Desde que llegué aquí, me han ocurrido una cosa extraña tras otra… no sé de qué me sorprendo.

 

-Amo Quatre… le ayudaré a limpiar su habitación.


	8. El inicio y la misión.

  1. **El Inicio y La Misión**



15 días habían pasado volando para él. Se le notaban en el cuerpo, pero no los sentía. Salvo por el hambre que tenía antes del almuerzo, no se había dado cuenta. El sueño que había tenido fue tan corto y lúcido que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

 

Ya en la habitación se daba cuenta del gran tiradero que había dejado. Mientras recogían lo que parecían ser restos de frutas, encontró una a medio comer, con muy mal olor.

 

-¡Agh!, creo que esto me hizo vomitar… en serio ¿lo habré comido?

 

-Eso parece… me alegro de que lo haya hecho… fue lo que le hizo despertar…

 

Quatre sintió que se sonrojaba, mientras WuFei continuaba levantando cosas del suelo, y limpiando a su paso. No se creía capaz de decirle que algo pasaba con él desde que tuvo aquel sueño.  Estaba más consciente de ello, y le dolía el cuerpo de sólo pensar en que estaba junto a la persona que siempre había estado junto a él de tantas formas y en tantos tiempos.

 

Cuando comenzó a recoger las pinturas que estaban cerca de la cama, vio los lienzos por primera vez. Eran páramos, largos horizontes de páramos con árboles o aldeas en sus límites, y una espalda erguida que dividía toda la pintura. En una le daba la espalda por completo, se veía que llevaba una armadura que le recordaba alas delos samuráis, en rojo y negro, una rigurosa coleta al viento y una larga y fina espada al cinto listo para ser desenfundada en cualquier momento… en otra el páramo estaba oscuro, aunque no sabía si era al amanecer o al atardecer, sí sabía que era la misma persona, la misma espalda, esta vez sentado en medio de la larga hierba. En otra la misma persona estaba en el mismo páramo a la luz de la luna, con decenas de flechas atravesando su cuerpo, y en otra, el lienzo era rojo y fuego.

 

WuFei estaba a su lado observando las mismas pinturas. Quatre sentía que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

 

-¿Cómo pude pintar esto…? –decía Quatre mientras se acercaba a la última pintura.

 

-Amo Quatre… lamento mucho que reviva ese recuerdo… -Quatre se asombró. WuFei sabía de qué se trataba. Sabía que era un recuerdo de sus muertes… por lo tanto sabía todo lo demás. Se sonrojó notoriamente y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban ante tremendo descubrimiento, haciendo que cayera sentado en la orilla de la cama.

 

-Lo sabe… -Quatre se llevó una de sus manos al pecho, como queriendo evitar que se le escapara el corazón, mientras que con la otra se cubría el rostro. Era un sentimiento tan intenso, que no podía manejarlo. En su corta existencia, jamás había sentido algo así, ni un atisbo, por alguna otra persona.

 

-Usted lo recuerda tan vívidamente… -WuFei se acercó al joven colocándose a su altura, y alzó una de sus manos para apartar la mano con la que se cubría el rostro, y así poder observar de mejor manera lo avergonzado que estaba, y la tristeza y la felicidad que cruzaron por sus ojos –no es justo… usted recuerda todo, y yo nada… no es justo.

 

Quatre sintió ambas manos del guarda enmarcarle el rostro, mientras se le acercaba y le besaba con delicadeza; y en una reacción inesperada lo alejó de sí, algo asustado, algo avergonzado.

 

-¡No! –WuFei le afirmó ambas manos y se mantuvo lo más cerca que pudo –No lo hagas, WuFei…

 

-Amo Quatre… esto es demasiado…

 

-¡No soy Sandrock… no soy mujer! – recalcaba el joven mientras lloraba nuevamente. Se sentía tan sobrepasado por todo lo que le estaba provocando el guarda en ese momento, que no estaba seguro de cómo actuar.

 

-Amo Quatre… no importa… eso no importa.

 

WuFei lo besó nuevamente y esta vez sitió como le respondía el beso, algo torpe y suave, pero al sentir la respuesta lo besó con mayor intensidad, liberando sus manos y estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo, donde podía sentir lo desbocado que estaba su corazón, tanto como el de él.

 

-WuFei… ¿qué es todo esto…? –preguntaba Quatre contra su boca, con labios temblorosos.

 

-Lo necesito, amo Quatre… y creo que usted también…

 

Quatre se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiendo cómo su corazón trataba de salir de s pecho, latiendo con una fuerza inesperada que lo dejaba algo mareado, mientras tanto WuFei estaba sobre él, besándolo otra vez mientras cargaba su peso en una de sus manos con la otra le acariciaba la cintura, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole alzar hasta dejar unidas sus caderas. El joven gemía contra su boca mientras lo besaba y le hacía sentir la urgencia de su necesidad.

 

-WuFei… yo, nun-ca… nnh… -le costaba articular una frase. Se sentía demasiado abrumado por todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que le estaba provocando en ese momento.

 

WuFei le quitó la ropa descubriendo con rapidez la blanca piel del joven. Lo tenía completamente desnudo bajo él. Y mientras él se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, el guarda aprovechó para quitarse la suya. La luz entraba a raudales a la habitación y se podían ver perfectamente cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, unas más notorias que otras. Tomó las manos del joven Quatre, y las quitó para observar su expresión. Estaba avergonzado y con ojos llorosos, pero no parecía querer detener la situación.

 

Saboreó cada rincón de la piel del joven amo, mientras éste sentía su cabeza estallar de tantos recuerdos, de las mismas sensaciones una y otra vez. Entonces se distrajo al sentir una leve presión en su entrada, y se encontró con esos negros ojos que le observaban tan atentamente, queriendo leer su mente. Podía sentir cómo acariciaba su interior suavemente, y aumentaba la intrusión mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y buscaba su boca para distraerse del leve dolor que sentía.

 

WuFei lo besaba con desesperación, jamás había sentido algo así. Era horrible y hermoso a la vez, tan abrumador que la cabeza le daba vueltas, escuchaba los gemidos y reclamos del joven amo mientras recorría su piel mordisqueando y succionando cada rincón que podía, como si lo hubiese anhelado por tanto tiempo. Tomó sus labios con ansiedad mientras sus dedos parecían moverse con mayor facilidad en su interior. Se le nublaba la razón, y estaba perdiendo el control. Quatre lo abrazaba con fuerza, anhelante, ya estaba fuera de sí, contorneando su cadera al ritmo que deseaba.

 

Un sordo gemido se perdió en el beso, mientras Quatre sentía a WuFei entrar en él. Luego de una segunda embestida lo tuvo todo dentro, haciéndole recordar las últimas vidas que estuvo junto a él. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, y sin embargo, comenzaba a recordar las sensaciones que le había provocado hace tantos siglos y vidas atrás. Sus besos, su calor en su interior, su fuerza, su pasión. Era el único que conocía todo eso de él. Ahora eran el uno del otro, otra vez.

 

WuFei estaba fuera de sí, sintiendo cómo Quatre le apretaba alrededor de su miembro y rasguñaba su espalda con cada suave embestida. Podía sentir cómo latía desde su interior, y cómo perdía el control, hasta que sintió como se derramaba entre ambos, en medio de gemidos y lágrimas. En su estrecho abrazo, le hizo alzar las piernas un poco más y sintiéndose más adentro lo llenó de él, entre besos ahogados y caricias.

 

Permanecieron un momento aún unidos, sintiendo su piel contra el otro. Sus corazones se calmaban poco a poco, y Quatre sintió dentro de él, cómo WuFei volvía a endurecerse.

 

-Amo Quatre… -le susurraba al oído, mientras lo mantenía abrazado –Quiero hacerlo una vez más…

 

Su voz ronca y profunda, le ponía la piel de gallina, haciéndole gemir sin querer.

 

-¡Ah…! WuFei…- Quatre se había puesto duro otra vez, mientras el guarda le acariciaba suavemente el miembro.

 

-Parece que usted tampoco está satisfecho…

 

-¡¡Nnh…!!

 

Estuvieron encerrados en la habitación hasta que todas las luces del templo estuvieron apagadas, y sólo se veían las estrellas. Los campos interiores llenos de frutos aún por madurar, una gran luna celeste en menguante iluminaba los jardines, e iluminaba a raudales la habitación del joven amo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sentía el cuerpo dolorido, el abrazo de WuFei era cálido como lo recordaba, y jamás pensó en que estaría junto a él de esa forma. La luna lo iluminaba por completo. Habían hecho tantas cosas que terminó soltando su largo cabello, dándole un aspecto algo más salvaje. Tenía marcas de besos sobre algunas cicatrices y en su cuello… no recordaba haberlas hecho.

 

Estaba rojo como un tomate. Nunca jamás habría pasado por su imaginación siquiera que pudiera haber hecho todo lo que hicieron.

 

Se soltó suavemente de su abrazo, para tratar de no despertarlo; y con piernas temblorosas y a paso lento ingresó al baño. Se puso de pie frente al gran espejo mientras dejaba correr el agua caliente para llenar la enorme tina. Tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo: besos y mordiscos estaban por toda su piel, incluso entre sus piernas. Se sonrojó a más no poder cuando sintió que todo lo de WuFei comenzaba a salir de él… y sin esperar a que la gran tina se llenara se metió mientras divagaba en sus recientes recuerdos con él.

 

Una leve corriente le hizo despertar y ver que estaba solo en la cama. Le dolía el cuerpo y sus piernas estaban agotadas. Se sentó en la cama y se puso el pantalón que había quedado tirado en el piso. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero una luz provenía del cuarto de baño. Se tomó unos minutos para incorporarse y se dirigió al baño, donde vio a Quatre sentado en medio de la gran tina, dándole la espalda. Tenía marcas de besos en la espalda y cuello. Su cabello estaba mojado y el vapor llenaba la habitación.  Sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar en todo lo que habían hecho aquella tarde mientras lo observaba relajarse.

 

-Amo Quatre… ¿está bien si lo acompaño?

 

-¡! – El joven amo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del guarda, y asintió, notoriamente sonrojado –WuFei… sí… está bien…

 

Quatre se acomodó en una orilla para hacer espacio, y el guarda se quitó el pantalón y se puso junto a él. Abrió los brazos para apoyarlos en la orilla de la tina e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando caer su largo cabello, mientras el agua le cubría hasta las costillas. Podía ver las marcas que él le había dejado en su cuello y el pecho; y en su hombro, el inicio de unos rasguños que desparecían en la espalda. Sintió su rostro arder aún más, y se hundió en el agua hasta sólo dejar la nariz en la superficie. Estaba muy avergonzado, jamás había hecho ese tipo de cosas, y no sabía cómo actuar.

 

-¿Se encuentra bien, amo Quatre? –WuFei estaba sonrojado – ¿lo lastimé? – Quatre seguía sonrojado sin responder –Amo Quatre, me puede decir… por favor.

 

-…- Quatre se sentó bien mientras se cubría el rostro nervioso- estaré bien…

 

\- Lo siento mucho amo Quatre –decía el guarda mientras se acercaba y le colocaba las manos sobre los hombros –no quise lastimarlo… debió decir algo, me dejé llevar y lo lastimé…

 

\- Sólo estoy cansado, y algo adolorido… - Quatre soltó una leve risa y se relajó en el agua junto al guarda –jamás pensé que haría… cosas… así…

 

Quatre se recostó sobre él, mientras el joven guarda lo rodeaba con su brazo.

 

Ambos permanecieron así, hasta que el agua comenzó a entibiarse. Se podían ver las estrellas a través de la pequeña ventana del baño.

 

-Amo Quatre… será mejor que descanse por esta noche, y así mañana podamos hablar… es tiempo de ver si puede cumplir con sus tareas…

 

WuFei le acarició la cabeza, y se puso de pie, pero Quatre tomó su mano, deteniéndolo.

 

-¿Se… quedaría…?

 

-Amo… - Quatre estaba sonrojado, evitando un poco su mirada. Estaba muy avergonzado. El guarda le sonrió con ternura y tomó su mano para besarla –amo… seré sincero. Si me quedo, no descansará, y en este momento usted lo necesita.

 

Quatre se sonrojo aún más, y le soltó la mano. El guarda se acercó y le alzó el rostro para besarlo profundamente.  Sentía que su interior quemaba con las ganas de poseerlo nuevamente, pero se separó de él y dándole un último y ligero beso, salió del agua, se puso los pantalones, y entró a la habitación para terminar de vestirse. En cuanto se volteó para ir a despedirse, se encontró con Quatre detrás de él, cubierto sólo con una gran toalla que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto a la luz de luna.

 

\- Buenas noches, WuFei…

 

El guarda pasó su mano por el rostro, como queriendo evitar algo. ¿Cómo sería capaz de dormir después de verlo tan provocativo? Lo observó por unos minutos y lo abrazó con fuerza, le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y lo besó intensamente explorando su boca, sintiendo su interior arder. Se alejó de él un poco mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le sonrió con ternura.

 

-Buenas noches amo Quatre.

 

Aquella noche Quatre durmió sin sueños en medio de una oscuridad total, mientras WuFei se encontraba en su habitación rodeado de libros y pergaminos, estudiando el siguiente paso a seguir.

 

Al día siguiente, uno de los sirvientes del templo fue a dejar desayuno a la habitación del joven amo, quién ya estaba en pie terminando de recoger las últimas pinturas. Mientras el sirviente disponía del desayuno sobre la mesa WuFei entró a la habitación, con semblante preocupado.

 

\- Buenos días amo Quatre… - Quatre le sonrió sonrojado, mientras se sentaba a desayunar – ¿está bien si me siento con usted?

 

Quatre le hizo señas para que se sentara aún nervioso por todo lo que había pasado, pero por alguna razón WuFei se veía diferente.

 

\- ¿Está todo bien?

 

\- Amo Quatre… debemos hablar… estuve pensando en todo lo que sucedió… creo que, esto es un poco vergonzoso… creo que con todo lo que sucedió ayer… usted podría soportar salir del templo…

 

\- ¿Es en serio? –el joven amo estaba notoriamente avergonzado, pero a la vez sorprendido.

 

\- Amo Quatre… de ser así… usted será capaz de salir del templo, y podremos buscar la fuente de contaminación de nuestro mundo… pero…

 

-Está bien, WuFei… - Quatre alcanzó la mano del joven guarda y la tomó entre las suyas – en un principio fui traído para eso.

 

\- No diga eso, amo Quatre… será muy peligroso…

 

\- Estaré bien… - Quatre se sentía seguro, sabiendo que estaría junto a WuFei en todo momento.

 

\- Debemos preparar una expedición… una vez que estemos fuera del templo será más fácil saber en dónde pueda estar la filtración… es peligroso porque no sabemos cuánto puede alejarse del templo, ni cuánto tiempo pueda permanecer afuera… mi ayuda no es permanente… y como usted no nació ni se entrenó en este mundo… no sabemos nada de lo que le pueda ocurrir allí afuera. He estado investigando en los antiguos escritos, pero no hay nada que nos ayude, - la voz de WuFei temblaba un poco demostrando el temor que sentía a que algo llegara a ocurrir al joven amo - así que debemos ser cuidadosos en todo momento… Amo Quatre, estará demasiado expuesto…

 

Quatre se levantó de su silla, y haciéndole levantar el rostro le dio un suave beso en los labios.

 

\- Sé que todo estará bien… - le abrazó con fuerza y así se quedaron por un momento.

 

\- Es hora de bajar a la aldea, amo Quatre. –El guarda sentía su corazón desbocado, pero era algo que había que hacer. Y tal como  había dicho Quatre, él había sido traído por una razón

 

El joven amo asintió, se colocó una capucha que WuFei le alcanzó y al salir de la habitación se dirigieron a las puertas del templo.

 

\- El amo Quatre está listo para salir del templo, -dijo WuFei a los guardias y monjes presentes – en todo momento deben estar alertas. Si bien estaremos cerca, no sabemos que pueda ocurrir. No sabemos si el amo estará bien, o si los aldeanos tengan algún tipo de reacción a nuestras acciones. Sean cautelosos, y que los arqueros nos mantengan vigilados en todo momento. Ustedes cuatro, vendrán con nosotros. Regresaremos en un par de horas.

 

Y así con la advertencia de WuFei, y el séquito armado, incluyéndole, salieron del templo.


End file.
